Glass Fleet
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: These are just a little dripples from my brain, Michel gets into all kinds of trouble, Cleo saves Michel, Michel saves Cleo, Michel eventually goes on his own ship but is betrayed,is Michel able to hide his true identity?
1. Chapter 1

This story is of Glass Fleet and it didnt have a place for it so I put it here, I do not own Glass Fleet but I do own this story plot.

* * *

**Like A Sword**

It was a gorgeous night out in Bryar, Cleo and his crew had landed to take a break and if they found some other crew in need of desperate help and had some kind of payment then it would be a bonus. Michel and Cleo were walking through the city of Bryar, the merchants were whispering.

"Excuse me, are you Michel Volban?" one of the women asked,

"Uh, yes, I am," Michel confused how a merchant in the city he had never been to could know of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet with you," the woman blushing, a frenzy started up, it seemed as if everyone knew of him Cleo stood back and leaned against a building eating an apple he had took since the villagers were busy with Michel.

"Hey, get back here you thief!" Michel running after a child, Cleo saw Michel and the teenaged boy leave down the streets,

"Michel," Cleo thinking he was more than what he bargained for. Cleo ran after Michel, knowing good and well he was in some kind of trouble. Cleo caught up with Michel,

"What have you done now?" Cleo growled out as he was running right beside Michel.

"That kid has my sword, I'm getting it back," Michel following the boy down an alley.

"Now we got him," Michel grabbing another sword from his person,

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Cleo hearing a engine start up.

"That's my sword and that bastard is not getting away that easy!" Michel walking further back into the alley. A wind cycle was flying right at Michel, Michel stood his ground,

"Give me back my sword you bastard!" Michel screamed, Cleo grabbed Michel and rolled out of the way. The kid got away on the wind cycle, Cleo was getting up off of Michel,

"We have to go after him, he has my sword," Michel screamed at Cleo. His nerves of having Michel around, helping him… constantly, Cleo saving Michel** all **the time! Michel was a bag of trouble, and Cleo wasn't getting paid enough to deal with this royal bag of shit.

"If you keep causing trouble I am going to need more for dealing with the trouble you causing," Cleo pinning him to the building by his neck.

"Let me tell you something Cleo, I'm going to get my sword back, with or without your help, I do not need you to save me all the damn time, you did not get paid to save my ass, so why don't you just stop trying to save me, you are only here to save the people from Vetti, and I am the bait," Michel walking away.

"Looks like I am stuck with trouble for a while longer," Cleo sighed as he started walking out of the alley.

**That Night **

Michel and his maid and butler and even Cleo and his crew were given as much as they could eat, a shower each and they would be given a bed to sleep in but Michel and Cleo both knew it was easier to sleep in their quarters on the ship. Michel couldn't sleep and had barely ate a thing because of the thief that stole his sword.

"Hey sexy, cant sleep because some boy took your precious sword?" Eimer, the red headed pilot having her arms crossed behind her head.

"Yeah, that sword had a meaning to me," Michel explained as he rubbed his face. Cleo walked in, he threw him an apple,

"You need to eat if you plan to be strong enough to fight, you still have one sword to fight with," Cleo deeply.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry," Michel explained,

"Suit yourself," Cleo grabbing the apple from his hand, he sat down by Michel.

"There's a blacksmith in town maybe you could get another sword made tomorrow," Nowy sleepily. Michel got up and walked off,

"Michel, Sylva has some tea made for you, why don't you go and try to relax," Jean explained.

"Thanks," Michel nodded, he went and found Sylva in the dining hall and sat down on the couch and drank her tea.

"I don't understand why he holds such values to piece of metal," Cleo grumbled.

"Michel's father gave that sword to Michel's brother, and his brother passed the sword to him, Michel's whole family is dead, there is no way you or anyone else can replace such a sword," Jean explained to Cleo. Cleo just shrugged it off,

"A man of your position would not understand memories of loved ones that were in a better place, the only family he has left is me and my granddaughter Sylva, why don't you give him some slack, train him, the last time he trained with his brother he surpassed him, Michel is a quick student, why don't you give him a chance?" Jean explained to the pirate. Cleo thought for a few minutes,

"Sure, I'll give Michel a go," Cleo nodded, Jean nodded, Cleo got up and walked to the dinning area. He leaned against the wall outside the door of the dining area and closed his eyes, listening in on their conversation.

"Cleo thinks all I am is trouble, I don't know, maybe I am, maybe he isn't the one that is supposed to be our savior, I should just go back home and think of some other way to defeat Vetti," Michel laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Michel, your father and brother never gave up, I know and grandfather most definitely knows Cleo isn't the best thing for you, but you shouldn't give up just because you and Cleo cant get along," Sylva explained.

"My sword, god, am I stupid?" Michel putting her hands to her head.

"No Michel, you are not stupid, but look, your brother left you that sword…" Jean being interrupted,

"No Jean, if my father would have let me continue my training with him if I could have gone with him, he would been alive, here and…and now, oh god," Michel sighed.

"Michel, it was not your fight back then, now is your fight, you still carry the royal line, if you would have fought back then, you all might have lost your lives, that's why your father did what he did," his maid explained.

"I just need to go home, figure things out," Michel wiping a tear away, Cleo walked in the dining area, he shut the door. Sylva turned and glanced at Cleo,

"I'll excuse myself, you two play nice now," Sylva smiled as she walked out. Cleo made sure she had left before he began, he sat down across from Michel and put his feet up on the table and crossed his arms.

"So, how long have you been standing outside that door?" Michel knowing he was eaves dropping.

"I will be asking the questions now, you plan to give up, because we cant get along, you think its too hard to travel with me because you are drawn to trouble, and just because a kid steals your sword you think its your fault because your father wouldn't let you fight in battle and its your fault because your brother and your father both died in the battle that you were never supposed to fight in…" Cleo being interrupted,

"This is none of your business, it does not concern you!" Michel getting up and trying to leave. Cleo grabbed his arm,

"You may attract trouble but you are not at fault for your brother or your father's death," Cleo having a death grip on Michel's arm.

"And what is it you propose?" Michel harshly.

"We are leaving in a couple of days, we are going back to your home, you will make a decision, either stay with my crew or you go with your own crew, but our plan works, its your decision," Cleo strongly.

"So, that's it, just like that?" Michel confused,

"You and I do not get along, and I have better things to do than fight with you or to have problems come from you, but our plan will work," Cleo explained.

"Me bait, you sit back and laugh till they have a sword through me then you come, yeah perfect pla…" Michel falling to the floor, Cleo caught Michel,

"What the hell…Jean, Sylva get the hell in here!" Cleo boomed. Jean and Sylva ran in,

"Oh, I think I put too much sleeping stuff in her tea," Sylva crying.

"Okay, just calm down, Cleo, just take him to a room where he can sleep comfortably and Sylva can make him more comfortable," Jean explained. Cleo was confused,

_~Michel doesn't weigh very much at all, I wonder…~ _Cleo thought as he took him to his bedroom and laid him down.

_~He seems to be freaking out almost as if he were a girl.~ _Cleo thinking as he stared down at the man who called himself Michel Volban.

"Oh Michel, you are in need of a deep pampering all this stress and tension, its bringing up a bad, bad past, okay, Cleo, bye, Michel needs some rest, I'm going to make him more comfortable," Sylva taking Michel's boots off. Cleo got up and glanced at them both before he left the room.


	2. Like the wings of a dove

**The reason I called this Chapter this title was because Michel is the dove; a symbol of peace. Michel is trying to beat peace where ever he/she goes. Michel tries to spread the peace around. Please if you like or hate the story all reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

**Like the wings of a dove **

That night Michel tossed and turned, Cleo was playing his harmonica when he heard a scream, a female scream, he ran to the room where he heard the scream, throwing open the door, he turned on the light and stared at what almost had eluded him.

"What the hell are you staring at? I'm sure you've seen a lot more beautiful women than me," Michel breathing heavily. Cleo stared some more, all he really saw was Michel's back and some curves of her breasts, slowly he moved and sat behind her, he brought the blankets that had pooled in her lap over her naked upper half. Then he saw it, the large scars on her back, Michel felt his callused fingers run over her scars,

"Like wings of an angel," Cleo softly. Michel glanced over her shoulder at Cleo, he was in a trance, holding a beautiful woman that had gorgeous skin, he was leaning in to kiss her shoulder, to feel the gorgeous skin on his lips,

"Oh god…Michel!" Sylva freaking out, Jean rushed in,

"Michel," Jean softly.

"It's alright, I'm fine, can you guys just, leave," Michel calming herself down. Sylva was pulled out by her grandfather as Cleo slowly stood up.

"Please leave, we will discuss this after I dress," Michel strongly, Cleo left the room.

"Why the hell didn't any one of you explain to me the situation?" Cleo harshly.

"Michel had reasons of his own for doing this, I'm sure he will discuss it with you at a later time," Jean and Sylva going back to bed. Cleo slumped down to the floor and leaned against the wall outside of his own room.

"That would explain a lot, well, everything really," Cleo mumbling to himself, the door opened, Michel stood in the doorway dress in his/her normal leader clothes.

"Are you going to sit there and talk to yourself all night or are you going to come in," Michel keeping her disguise up. Cleo got up and walked into the room, Michel shut and locked the door to keep everyone from interrupting. Cleo sat in his chair, he sighed,

"I do have my reasons for doing what I did, and I am not sorry I didn't tell you because I cannot afford for the people to know my secret, look, I don't want the other crew members to find out about any of this, I don't trust anyone, I cant trust any of this information with anyone else," Michel walking to his chair.

"This will be kept between us," Cleo rubbing his face,

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to find out, but, here goes, I was training with my brother Michel, by the way my name is or was Racine Blance, anyways, um, my brother taught me well, eventually, I defeated my own brother, and I would have brought dishonor to my family so my father made me dress in the frilly dresses and hats…god those stupid hats, anyway, we all met Vetti at a tournament, he struck my brother, that's why my back is marked up, Jean did it to ensure my disguise and um, then the battle, my father's home became a safe house and my father came in and on his death bed he told me about my brother's death and that Michel wanted me to have his sword and that thief, that bastard stole the sword, my brother left me that sword and now its gone," Michel staring at the stars,

"We will find that sword, so, was that the whole story?" Cleo asked a bit curious.

"The reason is quite obvious, my brother and my father both died, the only one left was me and I was a woman, the people still needed a leader, they needed a savior, and Michel couldn't die, so I am him, the outfit, the sword, the leadership, the man, I am him, I will die in battle for my people as Michel Volban, that's the way it has to be," Michel having his arms crossed behind his back.

"You have courage, to give your people a leader, that is why I am training you when we go back to your home," Cleo twirling his harmonica in his hand. Michel turned and stared at him,

"I don't know what to say…are you sure we have enough time for that?" Michel confused,

"It will be a couple of days till we get back, so Michel, have you thought of your plans?" Cleo strongly. Michel nodded,

"Actually, no, I had a dream about my past, I think its going to happen again, I don't know when, but I have gut feeling its sooner than later," Michel sitting on top of his desk. Cleo could read Michel's facial features well, he stood up quickly and grabbed Michel's upper arm muscles,

"Listen to me, just because I know who you really are doesn't mean for you to go all vulnerable on me now, look, I will protect you the best I can but you are going to have to watch your back," Cleo staring in his eyes.

"I don't need your protection, I don't need anyone's protection," Michel jerking away from him and leaving the room.

_~God, why does this man, er…woman, have to be so stubborn and hard headed!~ _Cleo sighed.

"Michel, Michel, wait," Cleo rolling his eyes as he poked his head out into the hall looking for Michel. Michel ran off the ship and into town, Cleo ran off the ship, Eimer was running after him,

"Cleo, we have trouble, Vetti is coming in strong, we have to leave now, Nowy says he has picked up on some interlocking missiles heading for the city," Eimer explained.

"Get back to the ship, get out of here, now," Cleo catching a glimps of Michel at the end of town,

_~He is heading toward the waterfall.~ _Cleo thought as he heard a loud explosion, he ran. Eimer stared at Cleo running toward the end of town,

"Right," Eimer running back on the ship. Michel turned back and stared at the explosion,

_~It's happening now, no, not to these people.~ _Michel frozen, in shell shock from the past, trying to catch up with him. A missile just barely missed her, then the explosion came,

"Michel, get down, get out of the way," Cleo bellowed as he pushed her down and covered his body with his own. Michel heard Cleo grunt in pain,

"Get up Cleo, we have to get off this island, come on," Michel pushing Cleo off of him, Michel got up and got Cleo up and made him run with him,

"The waterfall, we'll have to jump it to escape, this is Vetti's doing," Cleo running hand in hand with Michel.

"It's all happening again, there is no safe place for us," Michel explained,

"Just go with the flow for right now, things will work themselves out, don't give up on me now," Cleo strongly, they got to the waterfall, Michel stopped before he got too close to the edge.

"Michel, come on, we have to jump, it's the only way," Cleo trying to get him to move,

"I can't do it," Michel looking back, Cleo grabbed his face,

"Michel, look at me, your people still need Michel Volban, you can't die on them till they are free, so don't die on me now, come on," Cleo gripping Michel's hand.

"This is suicide," Michel closing his eyes,

"On the count of three, we jump, 1...2...3," Cleo and Michel jumped into the unknown misty waterfall.


	3. Like a Crew

When Michel and Cleo jumped off the waterfall they landed on Cleo's ship, on impacted Cleo grunted in pain,

"Cleo, hang on we are going through the waterfall," Michel laying on top of him, Michel grabbed the handles for the hatch, Cleo hugged Michel to hang on. Once they were through the waterfall Michel noticed the cave they were currently in, then he got the hatch open and got Cleo down into the main galley.

"Cleo, are you guys alright?" Eimer shutting the ship down so they could hide,

"Eimer, I need you guys to make sure there are eyes open for any sign of Vetti," Cleo stumbling to his feet, Michel grabbed his arm and supported him,

"I'm going to get him cleaned up," Michel taking Cleo to his room.

**In Cleo's Room **

Michel sat him on the bed, Michel grabbed the bandages and a bowl of hot water and clean rag and walked back over to the bed. Michel slowly removed what was left of his shirt, Eimer, Nowy, Badate, Heizak, Jean, and Sylva came in.

"What happen?" Sylva seeing Cleo barely able to sit up,

"I've got it covered Sylva, everyone out now," Michel strongly as he grabbed the bottle of booze from Badate and shoved everyone out. Michel took a swig of the booze and gave the bottle to Cleo,

"Drink up, this is going to hurt a bit," Michel explained. Cleo threw back the bottle of booze, Michel started to clean his back from the debris, embedded into the cuts and scrapes on his back. Michel blew on his cuts and scrapes, Cleo growled in pleasure but it was a low rumble. He glanced back at Michel,

"I warned you it wasn't going to feel very…" Michel being interrupted as Cleo pressed his lips to his. Michel was taken back by the kiss but it was enjoyable and decided to kiss him back. Slowly they pulled away, Michel stared at him,

"Um, that was nice, but, um, I can't get involved till the people are safe," Michel frowning.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Cleo explained,

"Please don't be it was really nice, my lips are all tingling," Michel explained as he touched his lips. Cleo smirked,

"You know, you would look beautiful in those frilly dresses," Cleo laughing a little.

"Why are you laughing then," Michel smiling,

"Well, you're dressed like your brother and I am the only one that knows who you really are, I bet you hated those things," Cleo letting Michel clean his back.

"Well yeah, er, not too much, I just wanted to learn how to fight by my brother's teachings, but my father caught us and from then on no more training, and I was forever Racine Blance, but when my father came with news of my brother's death then that gave me the chance to become Michel Volban, I'm really glad you decided to train me some more, maybe I can become more useful to you," Michel explained.

"Vetti is mine," Cleo growled,

"Okay, but I was talking like partners," Michel shrugged, Cleo smirked,

"If you are a quick student, and are able to pin me down three times at least then we'll see," Cleo explained. Michel nodded,

"Deal," Michel having a small smile on her face.


End file.
